Death Tracker
by AravisDevil
Summary: This is my reality... Will it be yours? lol
1. Prologue

Death Tracker

By Casey-lee Abbott, dedicated to my mummy coz I love her… and my sams! And my baby, josh! Love you guys!!!

There was a shift in the tide…

I was ready…

The sun was rising…

Time for me to go…

As a creature of the night you become aware of the distant cries of the animals or humans being ripped apart, shredded.

The smell of putrid agonies, even the small attempt of lies could not help this town.

How hard is it to savour a thirst?

For me I stuck to the small animals, and occasionally a goat or a cow would send my taste spinning.

It was disgusting yes but as for the farmers i was like a vulture to a corpse making it hard for me to be taken seriously.

Jeff didn't care about these things, he was a born hunter.

I had to change that.

This wasn't our world anymore we had to be grateful not to be shunned totally from it.

Although we did like to watch them squirm and ail (yes we did play with our food) and we did like to see their little frightened faces as we sunk our teeth deep into their warm pink flesh.

But the thirst of a humans blood was strong, almost unbearable.

Like choking on a bone, or getting split open with a blunt knife.

But we held our tongues and swallowed our thirst for maybe we needed humans as much as they now needed us.

As mortals they must be afraid, but its all in the brain, we aren't afraid of a stake, or fucking garlic, we don't have hard out stupid looking fangs, and we don't bite to draw blood, we make a small incision to the vein and take as much as we can then let the humans go and by the way, sunlight doesn't kill us its actually rather nice.

Animals however, well I guess we do get hungry, we do need to eat.

So I guess we are more human than people think, you guys mostly always eat each other alive.

As for our FBI skit, we have the eyes ears and noses for death, plus I needed to get to the bottom of something…

It was always just the two of us.

The Vampyre and the Warryn.

Or to you I guess the Vampire and the Werewolf.

And so it begins……….


	2. Chapter 1

**.Chapter 1.**

**Twelve year old Katherine Jones lay naked in the moonlight, body set into a broken state washed up on the rocks of the black lake.**

**The water was lapping around her like a hungry dog, body rotting and stiff with rigor mortis, eyes staring blankly at the starry sky keeping her last memory hidden, her body was of a young state small awkward breasts and the beginning of puberty on its way.**

**The girl had obviously been touched after her death, as her sensitive area was mulched beyond fix ability. All around her vagina was bluey purple with liver mortis and from what was seen, she had had a knife jammed up her copious amounts of times and her small intestine was protruding out of the gaping hole.**

**7am Wednesday 25th**** March 2009.**

**Aravis Valentino got the phone call an hour earlier and hurried to catch a ride to the outskirts of De Moine, Iowa to the black lake, once a magnetically mesmerising lake it soon became the most deadly to be around. And for once Aravis wasn't the one to be scared of.**

**The first person he saw on the scene was Jeffantre Densego (Jeff) another stormer like Aravis.**

**Usually the first people on the scene was those two.**

**Then the Calvary arrived with their noise and machines, of which were hardly ever needed.**

**Chief Inspector Finch Williams strode up to Aravis and Jeff and gave a wary look.**

"**What's the point of even getting my squad here if you freaks keep stealing the spotlight?" the Chief Spat at them.**

"**well, sir, if you laid off the donuts your cars would be lighter, making them faster…" Jeff joked.**

"**if we needed a comedian we would have hired you for that." he yelled to his face.**

"**hired? Ha as you said we are here to do your job you wanker so fuck off and go do something useful. Come back when you got something practical to say." Aravis said bending on one knee and picking up a stone that the girl was lying on and sniffed it.**

"**she's been dead at least 11hours but id say she was alive even after the stab wounds. Also I don't think she ended up dying in the river, I think she struggled somewhere else then died." Aravis says standing to his feet.**

"**plus there's the strangle marks around her neck suggesting strangulation but she didn't die of that either." Jeff spoke up.**

"**well what bloody well happened then?" the chief said spitting his tobacco ball to the ground.**

"**it couldn't have been one of them as there would be scratches or blood, It had to be another creature something morbid." the chiefs assistant said quietly.**

"**like a human?" Aravis says sniggering.**

**Then he looked at the girls right breast, above the small mound of her nipple was a smiley face, carved in, fresh.**

**Aravis had just found the killers signature.**

**When taking a purpose on something you got to realise, how would you talk to someone like us? Be subtle? **

**Think for a moment, we are just like you, don't be a little bitch.**

**While you are all chewing your cud and prancing around, we are cleaning up your mess.**

"**you see a dead cat lying on the side of the road, your hungry, mother would be angry to see you do this but she wouldn't give you food, you are hungry… the cat was decomposing but anything looked tasty to you since you've had no food for how long now? five or six days? Your fading away.**

**The first bite definitely wasn't the last, you eat the remains and keep the bones while discarding the head in the neighbours' bush.**

**You start heading home and a policeman stops you, but you are afraid your mother will punish you for being in trouble or late so you run.**

**The cop was smart and followed you home to see why you defied him, thus being stupid of him but he didn't know.**

**You get inside and your mother is in her chair eating roast chicken, your favourite. Your mother doesn't even acknowledge your presence. When will she even love you? You're a nothing, a piece of that rotting cat is what you are. Only when there is a knock on the door does your mother look up from her empty plate and put the plate in front of you, maybe so it looks like she's feeding you, who's to know? The smell of the gravy instantly makes you hungry again and you begin to lick the plate, your mother sees this and gives your ear a firm clip. She tells you to shut your mouth when the company is present and answers the door to see a police officer. Your mother gives you a sideways glance and with a cheery smile she greets him. She finds out you ran from the policeman and apologizes for your behaviour and erupts into a sob story about you making you sound like the worst of worst 7 year old brats. You keep a straight face as if you cry you would be punished, not like a normal beating. You fear for your life. The policeman lets you off with a warning and leaves with a grin.**

**If only he had taken you away.**

**But no-one would want you. **

**Remember you are nothing.**

**You are nothing.**

**After a long debate on whether or not to do the diagnosis right there or not the feds won the battle and the corpse was taken back to the lab.**

**The senior mortician sighed as he saw the body come in taking a guess you'd think he was used to it by now.**

**The examination didn't take that long but they found she had been stabbed 37 times and the strangle marks were made after her death as though she were dragged by her throat.**

**The weapon was a six inch serrated blade or some sort similar.**

**But the bite marks, they were particular.**

**A wolf bite is wide and powerful something that could crush bones to splinters.**

**A vampire bite isn't a bite at all so this was different.**

**For once a human was at fault here.**

**As for the blood being drained it was Aravis's job to intersect the blood from another place, usually the brain or the synapses.**

**As his hands touched the blood though, Aravis collapsed into a fit.**

**Jeffantre kneeled next to him and lifted his chin,**

**Aravis had fallen neck first onto an erect scalpel. **

**Jeff didn't care though It didn't hurt Aravis but the rush in his head did…..**

**Faces…..**

**So many faces,**

**A knife…..**

**Hands everywhere…..**

**The…**

**The pain?**

**How…I…**

**I don't feel…..**

"**Aravis man what the fuck. Stand up and follow the light…. Open your fucking eyes!!!!" jeff yelled into his ears.**

"**I….what?" Aravis mutters then jumps up suddenly.**

"**There was more than one. Maybe human…. I don't know. They didn't look any different… what the fuck…." Aravis says slowly.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah was sweating and in pain but kept pushing, the doctors said it would be over if she pushed.

Try as she might she didn't see the reason to hurt herself anymore.

She managed another attempt of pushing and then the nightmare was over.

The baby was born a healthy 6 pound 2, a little boy.

The baby was then placed it the awaiting mothers arms.

As soon as the child touched the woman's hands it became a bluey colour, it had stopped crying, the infants cheeks began to sink in…

The baby died in her arms that day as well as her relentless to live.

The screaming never stopped, but the heartbeats of the doctors did, she murdered them all.

She swore it was an accident.

All she did was touch them.

She will have revenge…..

With a weird sense of energy the woman gets out of the hospital bed and starts to run.

Still in her hospital clothes the woman raced into an abandoned building, Although it was inhabited by a few people…

A man and a guy around her age.

They announced themselves to her and told her she would be kept safe. Little did she know it would end in a horrific way, she was a gullible sort, easily tricked back then…

But she would grow,

She would not be the one to be pushed around,

For she now had an army of revenge,

But she didn't know the secrets.

The people that took her in seemed nice enough, but what would she know, she just killed her own child, she would believe anything…

She then changed her name to allegra nagia, died her hair and started her own life.

Along with the two men who saved her….

Fang and Daunte were always going to be there for her, no matter what….

She had killed to many….

They covered for her….

She became a part of Death….

********


	4. Chapter 3

'The ride home was just as fucking ecstatic as the whole experience at the lab.

What was useless was the fact the feds had us on a weird leash.

Not the fact that we let them. it's a free will just to be accepted in this lifetime.

After all the shit we got from the mortals, ah sorry after all the shit we have done for them who gets the acknowledgement?

The fucking pigs.

Them in all their round bellied glory.'

Aravis was thinking to himself ingloriously.

Jeff was crouching down near a barn wall smoking a cigarette resting his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose in contempt.

They were waiting for the infamous reporter, Spick bitch.

A white BMW was winding its way through the forest of trees surrounding the black lake, of which the guys had been waiting for at least an hour for the woman.

She parks in the space closest to the lake and steps onto the gray sand spilled concrete.

She was wearing black skinny jeans and a Doors t-shirt with a gray and black open vest over top.

"Christ" Jeff whispered to Aravis as the journalist got closer.

She had three piercing on her face alone, one in the clean brow, and two in the labret, as snake bites. If it weren't for the long dull pink hair and Spanish light olive skin she would have passed her look as an emo.

'hot' thought Aravis as she stood facing him with a limp hand gesture, noting she wanted to shake his hand.

He slowly returned the gesture.

"Hi I'm Romani Jenson From the _De Moine Paper_. Id like to know if I could be able to run this story?" she said as confidently as she could.

Jeff butted his cigarette and chucked.

"sure lady, Go hard." he said still chuckling to himself.

Aravis remained quiet for the time being, waiting to see if she was just a bullshit artist.

"you guys sure are young to be in the F.B.I, what made them pick you two for this job?" she asks clicking her recording devise.

"do you mind if I record this? Information purposes?""as I said lady, Go hard" jeff said again lighting up his third cigarette in 10 minutes.

"we got chosen to be on this case for the sole reason that we do the cops jobs for them. Pretty useless really." Aravis said smoothly.

Romani stumbled, she mentally noted that Aravis was absolutely beautiful. And his voice, like heaven to your ears.

She blushed.

"ah.. So you think you do a better job than the Feds?" she asked recovering from her little embarrassment.

"no we do the job for the feds." jeff says with a smirk.

"makes it easier to get the hot reporters hahaha" he then says adding a wide laugh.

This also made Aravis laugh.

There they were cracking jokes while the killer is still out there.

"is the any leads to the cannibalistic psychopath that's scaring this small village area?"

"no. besides, what fucking lead is there to go on? This person is all over the place, almost like he was mentally challenged, or special needs." Aravis said staring directly into Romani's soul, burning it a bit, then the release made her feel a bit sick.

"so you're saying it could be like a retard?" she says questionably.

"well yeah, sloppy work, obviously determined to make a mark, but not knowing what to do when he gets the person." jeff says with a side glance.

"so your saying the killer is a he?" the reporter asks stepping forward with the recorder, only inches from the two immortals.

"metaphorically speaking toots. Any who, aren't you scared? Being so close?" jeff adds, considering the toots word laughably.

"close to what? And scared of what?" she says bewildered.

Aravis thought she would have known about jeff and his condition but it was clear that she thought they were human like her.

'_hmmm,' _Aravis sniffed.

'_she smells so good. Like lilacs in the spring, and that precious little pulse of her heartbeat so…..' _

"never you mind lady," jeff says interrupting Aravis's thoughts to answer his phone.

He puts it on speaker phone when he speaks and a sharp voice erupts out of it.

"_just got another victim, early twenties, male." _Finch Williams said down the line in an irritated tone.

" be right there, give us ten minutes." jeff said, as he hung up the phone.

"got to bounce lady, duty calls" jeff says as Aravis starts to walk off without a goodbye to Romani.

"call me when you have something, thanks for your time?" she says to the disappearing guys who in her thoughts should be getting into a car, but she never saw their car, so didn't think too much of it.

'_weird bunch those two' _Romani thought slyly and headed to her company car and sat for a bit listening to the short recording.


	5. Chapter 4

'_stupid Romani, stupid. No story, you blew it.' _she thought when the recording ended. Romani whipped her head around and swore she saw a group of people scattered in the forest.

Feeling a bit vulnerable, Romani started the car and reversed, turned and watched as the figures slowly made their way into the dark trees. She made a mental note of the weird behaviour, thinking maybe she should lay off the wacky backy.

She gets to her small dinky flat and pours herself a glass of cherry wine. The taste is bland and leaves a weird taste in her mouth.

The weird sensation continued into her getting naked and running a bath. When it was complete she sunk in and instantly felt someone watching her.

She looked out the window seeing no-one but still had the feeling so decided to be naughty and have a play.

First she started with a gentle caress of the after her hand trickled down her smooth flat stomach down over her navel piercing and entering her warm pink shaven….

"Cadunk!"

Romani heard a tap on her window followed by the window smashing and a bloody rock sat on her marble stone tiles.

The sensual feeling ended then when she noticed a small bag containing a letter of some type.

She then blanked out.

**********


	6. Chapter 5

"his names Jake Simons." the chief said with a crease on is brow.

"and I'm Jeff Densego hahaha" Jeff laughs.

"no time for games you fuck wit, a person is god-dammed dead here." the chief spat in his face.

"o peanuts, when is it playtime guv'ner?" he muttered back.

The chief inspector cleared his throat loudly.

"Cause of death determined as being utterly and literally burnt to a crisp." he says slowly.

"hmm toasted human" jeff says with a smirk.

"do you have any heart? Don't be so insensitive, fuck off if you're going to be this way." the chief's face turned a ripe shade of purple with a splash of red flare in the centre of his cheeks.

"ha-ha you seem to forget, I don't feel your seamless emotion crap. Back the fuck off old man." jeff says his smirk changing into a frown.

Jeff hated being made a fool of.

Strictly speaking of course.

Aravis sat near the now demolished and burnt out light blue V8 Holden Ute.

He was contemplating using his blood memory but with what at stake? It would just hurt again.

What's funny was he didn't feel pain so the feeling seemed much worse than he had ever thought, which he then came to the conclusion that this was horribly different.

Aravis placed his hand on the blackish coagulated blood and his mind flipped.

Faces again…..

Just the faces,

that Fire…..

It…

The Hands everywhere…..

The…

The pain again?

How…I…

Why do I feel…..

This time Aravis snapped out to see Jeff convulsing on the shattered glass.

Reaching down Aravis picked Jeff up by the throat and punched him square in the ribs.

At the time jeff went flying backwards into the rivers boat inn.

The sensation woke Jeff up and he stood up and walked over like nothing was wrong.

That is until jeff grabbed Aravis and led him to somewhere private, thus being rather too far away.

"this is fucked up man, first you spazz out then me. This is fucked. Its never happened before so why the fuck now?" Jeffs normally placid features were now outraged and scary, not anything particularly out of the ordinary to Aravis though.

"I have nothing to say, I know as much as you do man. Seriously I know this is fucked up but we need to go back, …"

"go back? What so we can explain to them cunts why we nearly fucked up?" Jeff said surely.

"we don't need to explain shit, we haven't fucked up anything. If anything they have, for telling us to talk to that damn reporter. Chill out man…" Aravis said placing his hand on jeffs shoulder and began to 'jump' back to the boat inn car park.

"what the fuck was that shit!" Finch says spitting on the ground.

The rounded jolly looking man tried to square up to the two immortals, but failing.

"we have nothing to say, get back to whatever bullshit you were doing." Aravis says grinding his teeth slightly."whatever, what did you see?" he says stepping back, a worried look playing on his sweating brow.

"look, the guy is seriously drunk so it was blurry, from what was seen it was a group of people…" Aravis started.

"about five or six from what I could see" Jeff adds in.

"they jumped him from inside the car somehow and severed his throat possibly using a sharp serrated plastic object, and there is possibility of a sexual matter that was present when seeing his pants and boxer shorts down and open. Only thing weird was bits of his flesh and fats in the muscle were taken, like he had been eaten." Aravis jumped back in.

"we are dealing with a retarded, arsonistic, cannibal…" Jeff says using bad enthusiasm.

"fuck… fucking Jesus…" the chief says running his hand through his salt and pepper coloured sweaty head.

"yes. Jesus Fuck." Jeff says looking down at his feet.

"always a joke to you. Always…" the inspector says disapprovingly.


	7. Chapter 6

She always loved the warm powerful lick of a flame burning, it made her feel good, until she started making it herself.

The first person she told was weird enough, gothic and borderline crazy, but for some reason she had to tell this girl.

The fire starters name is Adrilain, Addy for short, 18 years old.

She had long Brown hair, highlighted with soft blond streaks.

She goes to Iowa state school like all the other young adults around her, she was well known, liked, but held a forgotten secret.

The other girl, her name is Venn, also 18 years old.

She had long black and purple hair,

She goes to the same school as Addy,

Has loved inventing weaponry products and even got banned from having her scary weapons in her house.

Venn is also an advanced female sorcerer.

Venn was born as a twin but from what she knows it died at birth.

Although there was another person that knew,

His name is Ryan. He is 19 years old.

He feels as-though he is nothing special, he doesn't produce flames, he doesn't know how to fight like the jocks, he isn't into sports, in his case, he is a nerd.

Was there more for him?

The dreams were vivid, like he had been there before, made him feel crazy, he had to do what he did, the guy was fucking him off, his well earned cash was stolen so he had to take something from the other bum, so he took his life, actually he ripped his damn throat out. Who was this crazy man?

Alucard is his name, he is a Satanist, aged 24.

Only problem is, he cant remember a thing of his past, all he remembers now is that he is alone, he doesn't need other people, fuck other people is how he would put it.

These people were by no means needing to be connected yet for some reason ended up falling in the hands of the Stormers.

No point of return from there,

It had to happen naturally, Never forced.

But if it hadn't of happened then everything would cease to exsist.

It would all perish, our world would die….


End file.
